


A-Z Wincest kinks

by orphan_account



Series: All the glorious J2/wincest smut [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A-Z, Always Female Sam Winchester, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Butt Plugs, F/M, First Time, Fucking Machines, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Squirting, Top Dean Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kinks from A to Z with sam and dean fucking like bunnies!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: All the glorious J2/wincest smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894267
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. Anal sex

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually like what I'm writing, please give me ideas for the other letters. I can do the writing, but this dumb bitch can’t think of kinks.😜😐😕😔 i do honestly hope you like it.🙂

Dean couldn’t stand it anymore, sam was wiggling like a worm in the passenger seat. She had been starting to wear skimpy outfits lately; today she was wearing a pink miniskirt and a tank top that hung low enough to show off too much cleavage, any lower and dean would be able to see Sammy’s nipples. He didn’t know wether to be disappointed in sammy or to be turned on by her clothing choices. He loved her, but if she kept up with the constant squirming his dick would burst the fucking zipper on his jeans.

Every time she wiggled, her top would ride down. She was flushed and she was wriggling her hips around. Every time there was a bump in the road she would jump, dean didn’t know what was wrong with her. He snapped,”sam what the fuck is your problem, why are you squirming so much?!”. Sam just smirked at him and whined“ i’m horny dean.” Dean was shocked by how confident sam was, she was usually so shy. He couldn’t help it but his dick hardened, it pushed up against the zipper painfully. Sammy started to wriggle closer across the bench seat, “ are you hard dean? Do you want me to help you?” She ground her hand against dean’s cock, dean moaned and humped into her hand.

He pulled over onto the side of the road, “ sammy please, don’t stop” sam started to open the zipper, pulling dean’s jeans and boxers down. She gripped dean’s cock and started to stroke, she licked the tip and ran her tongue down the vein and the bundle of nerves at the head of his dick. She looked seductively up at dean, “do you wanna know why i was squirming big bro?” Dean’s dick twitched at the endearment. “ yeah sammy, why were you squirming?” Sam grasped dean’s hand and brought it down beneath her skirt, dean moaned when he realised that she wasn’t wearing panties. Her pussy was soaked, and her clit swollen, when dean found the butt plug nestled between Sammy’s butt cheeks he almost came.

He smirked, “ now why do you have a butt plug up your asshole sammy?” Sam just smiled mischievously up at him, “because i wanted to stretch myself out for you, when i got you to fuck me.” Dean was so turned on he couldn’t help it but he snapped, “ get in the backseat sammy, NOW!” Sam complied, climbing over the seat and laying down on her back, her legs parted seductively. Dean followed her over, he ripped her top off and her skirt. She started to paw at his clothes, pulling his shirts off and his jeans. His cock sprung up to curve against his stomach. 

He crawled down until his face hovered over her wet pussy. He licked gently at her clit and bathed in her mewls, he brought a finger up and plunged it into her quivering hole. He started to fuck her with his fingers, poking at her sweet spot. “Please dean, more, i need more, PLEASE!” He sucked at her clit and fastened his fingers, she was practically vibrating with how quick his fingers were moving. She was whining and whimpering, she was so needy. “ i’m gonna come dean, i’m so close, please!” Dean knew she was about to her come her hole clenching around his fingers and her clit throbbing erratically. She whined and he knew she was gonna cum and he stopped, it turned him on when her pussy squelched as he pulled his fingers out.

It took her a while to calm down, her hips humping into the air. She whined and whimpered, dean decided to focus his attention on her butt. He grasped the butt plug and pushed it inside her slightly and she moaned her pussy gushing. He pulled it out gently and chucked it onto the floor, he wiped his hand across her wet pussy gathering slick on his hand. He slicked his cock up, he nudged the head of his cock against Sammy’s hole. She stared up at him with her puppy dog eyes, “ please dean, i need you!” He thrust into her, her hole quivered around him.

She whined so loud, her hands pawed at his back. He loved listening to her mewls as he fucked in and out of her. Dean leant down and kissed her, he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Licking at the inside of her mouth, tasting her and fucking her mouth with his tongue. He swallowed all of her moans and cries, he pounded into her harder and harder.  
Her pussy was throbbing and she was so close to coming. She pulled his hand down to play with her pussy, “please dean, touch me, i need to come!” 

Dean was close too, his cock throbbing, he fingered her clit, playing with it. She mewled with pleasure as he sucked on her tits, he nibbled around them and licked and sucked. She was so close, her pussy throbbing and her moans getting louder. He slammed into her so fast that the car rocked and he rubbed her clit harder. She screamed his name and she squirted all over his cock and his fingers. He couldn’t stop himself from coming, he slammed into her hard and painted her walls with his come.

Dean pulled out and collapsed onto the seat beside her, they panted, bathing in the afterglow. They smiled at each other, “your becoming really slutty sammy. I like it.” He smiled down at her and kissed her lovingly. They snuggled against each other, and fell asleep.


	2. Bondage

Sam didn’t know how he had gotten here, both wrists tied to the headboard. His legs were folded up against his chest and tied his ankles tied to his thighs spread as far apart as possible exposing his hole. There was a fucking machine at the end of the bed, thrusting a fake silicone cock in and out of him, repeatedly hitting his prostate. He had a cock ring sealed tightly around the bottom of his cock, preventing him from finding release. 

Dean was sat on a chair at the end of the bed, watching him ravishingly. Sam had been here for hours, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He was desperate, he wanted to come, the fake dick was nowhere near as thick and long as dean’s. He needed dean’s cock, his hole was practically begging for him. His dick was so hard, the head was turning purple“ please dean, please fuck me, I can’t take it any longer, PLEASE!”

Dean smirked, he was slowly stroking his cock. He couldn’t have sammy coming yet, he had plans. “ you’re not coming yet sammy, and I’m not gonna fuck you yet either.” sam wasn’t expecting it, dean crawled up the bed, he turned off the machine and placed it on the floor. He kneeled between Sammy’s legs. Holding his secret weapon he turned it on, he brushed the vibrator up Sammy’s cock. Sam whined loudly, “DEAN! Please, fuck me, please!” But dean didn’t listen, he turned the vibrator up and held it against the head of Sammy’s dick. Sam’s cock twitched, a blob of pre cum burst from his dick.

He waited until sammy was about to come and he took it away. Sam cried out, he was so desperate, he was so close. Dean shushed him, petting his hair and stroking his chest. “ shhh, it’s ok sammy, breathe, i’m gonna do it again, ok?” Sam sniffled, nodding at dean, “i’m ok, just do it.” Dean smiled down at him he turned the vibrator up to the highest setting and traced it up Sammy’s cock, he kept it at the head. Sammy whimpered, his hips thrusting, his hole was empty gaping wide, quivering with the pleasure.

He was so close his cock jerking, pre cum was flooding from the slit, dean took the vibrator away and started to stroke up and down Sammy’s cock. He waited until sam’s cock started to throb and pulled his hand away.  
Sam started to cry, his lips trembling he whimpered. Dean didn’t like to see sammy cry, but boy did he love to hear sammy beg.

Dean shushed him and smiled down at him, “ it’s ok baby boy, i’m gonna fuck you now, ok?”  
Sammy nodded, “please, fuck me, i wanna come!” Dean nodded, he pushed his cock against sam’s hole, he thrust in. The bed slammed into the wall with how hard he thrust. His balls smacking against Sam’s butt cheeks, he hit Sam’s prostate over and over. Sam was so sensitive it was almost painful.

Tears sprung in the corners of his eyes, dean’s thrusts fastened in pace. He fucked harder and harder, he pinched and pulled sam’s nipples, he nibbled his throat and sucked at his pulse point. Sam mewled and humped into dean’s thrusts. He was so close, he could feel it in his toes. Dean started to fumble with his balls, he pulled slightly. Sam keened jerking upwards trying to get friction for his cock.

Everything happened so quickly, dean slammed into him, hitting his prostate so hard there were stars behind his eyes. Dean ripped off the cock ring, his cock jerked with pleasure finally being allowed to come. His cock erupted, come exploded everywhere, some even hit his chin. He passed out his orgasm so strong, he distantly felt dean’s come releasing into his ass as his eyes fell shut.

When he woke up, he was no longer tied to the bed. His limbs loose and relaxed, his head was rested on dean’s chest, he revelled in the sound of dean’s heart beating underneath his ear. He fell asleep again, feeling loved, safe and protected in dean’s arms.


	3. Cumplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took me a while to write, my dad’s a jerk face and a narcissist. Everything i do he criticises and it does absolutely nothing for my self esteem. I just couldn’t be bothered to do anything, he just pisses me off so much. But enough about my shitty life. I hope you enjoy....  
> I certainly enjoy anything with sam and dean without clothes! Heh heh 😉

Sam was unhinged, he couldn’t sit here any longer. The cool breeze swaying in through the open window, the clicking of the broken air conditioning unit in the corner of the motel room. The sun beating down on them, circulating boiling hot air through the room. Locking them in a boiling hot oven, sweat dripping down his temples to soak the sides of his face.

Dean was blasting music from the radio, AC-DC a repeated occurrence. He was munching on a bag of Doritos, the crunches echoing in the otherwise silent motel room. Sam’s cock stood at attention under the thin sweat pants he wore. His nipples pebbled hard in the cool wind that flowed in. His eyes were completely dilated, dean was aware of all of it. Sam sometimes compared him to the almighty, he knew everything at every moment without even having to look at him. He was almost omniscient, he could read sam like a book, a book that hadn’t even been opened.

The reason for sam’s predicament, was known to both of them. Dean had planned this for weeks, the come sloshing around in his belly had been there for the hole morning. The butt plug as well, they hadn’t had sex in weeks. Dean had built up a good load in his balls, fucking into sam with a vigour from days without release. Sam hadn’t been allowed to come, laying there while dean filled him up with come, over and over and over. Until the come was sloshing around in his belly, leaving him feeling inexplicably full. The come pressing against his prostate in a maddening pleasure full way. 

It was never enough to let him come, but it was enough to make his cock swell with blood. Throbbing and oozing pre come, he sat and squirmed on the chair at the window. He stared out into the forest that hung back behind the motel, the trees swayed in the breeze, squirrels scurrying across the forest floor. Leaves rustled in the wind, the sun shone down so bright he was almost sneezing. He was breathing heavily, waiting for his much needed release.

He heard styx come on the radio, his leg jiggled. The chair creaking as he fidgeted, he hadn’t moved that much in the last hours. So it was no surprise when he suddenly felt eyes on the back of him. He braced himself for the scolding tone he would get from dean. But dean just laughed, and commented,”can’t keep still sammy? My come too much for you? eh?” Sam couldn’t help himself when he shivered, his hips jerking and his cock bursting with more slick pre come. 

He whined deep in his throat, his chest vibrating with how needy it sounded.” Yes dean! Please i want you to fuck me, I can’t take any more!” He turned in his chair, staring straight at dean, dean was flushed, pupils dilated. His cock rock hard in his jeans, the zipper pushed out with the strength of it. Sam moaned at the sight, his head tipping back. Hair falling from his face, his mouth open and neck convulsing with the throaty moan.

The sight was absolutely delicious to dean, his gaze practically predatory. His bag of Doritos long since forgotten, he turned off the radio. He stalked over to where sam was sitting on the chair, his eyes shut. Deans stood behind him, leaning down he placed his lips gently on the bend of Sam’s neck. Sam shivered and whined, his hips thrusting into the air. The fullness in his belly adding to his pleasure, dean leaned down, the words that left his mouth sending a chill down Sam’s spine. “I’m gonna fuck you again sammy, gonna pump you full of another load of my cum. You’ll be bursting with cum, and I’ll make you hold it in there without the plug. And when you can’t take it any longer, i’ll let you cum. But then i’m gonna make you push out all of my cum, and once its all out, I’m gonna make you eat all of my cum”

Sam’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, “ yes, dean please!”. He stood up his cock so hard it was pointing at dean through his sweatpants, the front was soaked in pre come. Dean gripped Sammy by the shoulders and smashed their mouths together, his tongue exploring every inch of Sam’s mouth, tangling their tongues together. He nibbled at Sam’s lops and soothed them with his tongue, when he pulled back. Sam was beautiful, blown eyes, spit licked lips, flushed cheeks. Dean moaned and thrust against Sam’s hip. 

He pulled at Sam’s sweatpants, ripping them down. He pulled at Sam’s cock, stroking firmly, watching him whine and whimper and mewl in pleasure. He pulled him towards the bed, pushing him down, he ripped his clothes off, flinging them everywhere. He kneeled over sam, sam stared at him with wide eyes, his cock twitching where it lay on his stomach.” Please dean, fuck me, i need it!” Dean smirked down at him and pulled the plug out, sam clenched immediately, trying to keep the cum in. “Good boy sammy, keep all my cum in you baby, your mine.”

He pushed forward his cock nudging at Sam’s hole, sam pushed needily against it, willing him to thrust in. Dean scolded him, “ uh uh sammy, only i decide when i fuck you.” Sam whined, but he stopped halfway when dean thrust in forcefully. He pounded down against sam’s prostate, abusing it and pulling sparks of pleasure from Sam’s body. The cum sloshing around in his belly, sam couldn’t take it. He fought against his orgasm, his tight hole was pulling all sorts of noises from dean. He wouldn’t admit it but he whined, sam was so tight. 

He was so slutty, laying there, taking everything. Fighting his orgasm and taking the fucking like a good cum whore. And dean didn’t hesitate to let his sammy know “your so slutty sammy, such a good cum whore aren’t you. You want my cum don’t you, it’s never enough, always wanting more.” Sam moaned, his cock twitching and pulsing. Dean’s balls tightened, his cock throbbing, he erupted, groaning loudly and fucking in and out. His cum splashing against Sam’s walls mixing with the rest of his cum. Sam whined, the pleasure unbearable. Dean pulled out, his cum dribbling from Sam’s hole, his hole was twitching. Sam clenched and clenched, sweat pouring of his forehead as his tired body tried to keep the cum in. 

He couldn’t do it, “ i can’t keep it in dean, I can’t, please, let me cum.” He blinked tiredly up at dean. “It’s ok sammy, i’ll make you cum, but you have to keep my cum in until i tell you to.” Dean pulled at Sam’s cock, sam moaned and whined.” Fuck dean, so good, oh fuck please!” His hips pumped into dean’s fist the pleasure so strong. He mewled and he felt his orgasm coming, his balls tightening and his cock pulsing. “ please, i’m gonna cum dean, let me cum!” “ you can cum sammy, that’s it good boy, let it go, let my cum go!” Sam screamed, his cock spurting ropes of cum up to his face. His hole unclenched, opening wide, cum gushing out from both holes. Sam’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, he lost consciousness.

When he woke up, there fingers covered in cum, prodding at his lips. Fucking in and out of his mouth, more and more cum fucking into his mouth, his cock twitched feebly as he stared up at dean he was looking down at him with blissed out eyes. Sam swallowed the cum, his throat gulping and bulging out with dean’s cum. Dean swayed and fell down beside sam on the mattress, he laughed and then groaned,” you can’t do that, god my dick can’t cum again, if cum like six times in one day!” Sam giggled and kissed dean on the nose, “sleep, and then you can fuck my throat until you fell your gonna cum, and then pull out and cum all over my face, mark me as yours” but dean had fallen asleep as het talked. Sam smiled down at him and snuggled up against his chest falling into a deep slumber.


	4. Daddy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, i’m really slow, but then again. No one’s probably reading this so i’m probs just talking to myself.  
> 😐😞

Sam was all dressed up in pinks and lilacs. A short skirt that hung perfectly around his slim hips, a t shirt that had the inscription princess written on it. Knee length socks and a collar with gems lining the edges the words baby boy tattooed across it, a symbol of complete ownership. 

His legs swung back in forth in boredom as he sat on the chair, staring into the distance while he waited for Dean to return. His surprise would be sure to knock the socks off of dean, and hopefully the rest of his clothes. Sam nibbled on his bottom lip, his tongue occasionally escaping his mouth to moisture them. The sun shone through the window, beating down on his face. Shining in his eyes and making him squint. He knew for sure that he loved Dean, he’d known it since the moment he wrapped his tiny little fist around dean’s finger. 

He hoped to wrap his fist around Dean’s cock, in a show of sinful and debauched lust. His fantasies only contained the sinful image of dean’s rock hard cock. The motel room was quiet, it helped to build the atmosphere of shame and lust surrounding sam like a mist.  
He focused on the lust, how could he not when his cock was hard and leaking, the patch of pre come spreading wider and wider with every passing second. 

The chair creaked with the continuous swinging of his legs to and fro. The sound of the impala’s rumble in the distance brought his head up. He needed to move, he pitter pattered across the carpet towards the beds. His feet barely making any sound, he carefully laid out on the bed. His legs splayed wide, displaying his groin. His hair splayed out underneath his head, a halo of silky strands of chestnut hair. The car stopped, the screeching sound of the car door opening and the thud as it shut echoed through the room, almost as loud as the thudding of Sam’s heart.

He heard the loud booted footsteps coming closer, the jingle of keys and the scraping of the lock. The door flung open, a speed of which almost made sam jump. Dean stepped inside, slamming the door, “I couldn’t find anything on it in any of the newsp.......” his eyes bulged out of his head as he took in the sight of his baby brother laid out on the bed before him.

Sam stared up at him with sinful eyes, biting his lips and playing with the bottom of his skirt. If Dean hadn’t been hard before, he definitely was now. “ is this all for me, sammy?” Dean asked, staring down at sam with lust blown eyes. Sam looked up at him and nodded, mewling sounds escaping from his mouth. “Yes daddy, it’s all for you, i thought you’d like it” Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, his cock twitching even harder in the confines of his jeans.

He couldn’t hold the urges any longer, in a couple long strides he was standing over sam.   
He pulled his clothes off, a gasp of relief falling from his lips when his cock sprung free to slap against his abs. He gripped Sammy’s feet and yanked him to the bottom of the bed, pressing himself in between his thighs and grinding against him. He took sammy’s mouth in a deep kiss, lips connecting, teeth smashing together.  
Sam whimpered and whined, his cock throbbing in the confines of the panties that he adorned for his brother.

When dean felt the silkiness of the panties against his cock, he had to grip the base in order to stave off his orgasm. He panted heavily, his eyes blown with lust as he stared lasciviously down at sam. He growled, “ should i just pull the panties aside and fuck you baby?” , “ fuck you like the slut you are, so hungry and desperate for my cock”. He smirked cockily down at him, “ beg for it sammy, beg for my cock, beg like the cockslut you are.”

Sam mewled, his cock jerking and bursting with pre come. “Please dean, please fuck me, i stretched myself out for you. I’ve waited for so long, i’ve had a butt plug in all day. I was so horny, my cock is so sensitive dean.” Dean groaned, a deep growl echoing through the room. He couldn’t hold back, he pulled them aside and shoved in, his cock hitting Sammy’s prostate dead on, sam moaned “ daddy, harder, fuck me, please, daddy!”

Dean fucked in harder, “yeah sammy, you need it bad don’t you baby boy, you want daddy to fuck you harder” his pumped in back and forth. The force of his thrusts pushed sam into the headboard, his hands clenched the sheets, his cock leaking like a waterfall. Sam’s legs wrapped around dean’s waist as his cock rubbed against his walls. Sam was staring into dean’s eyes, all he saw was love. He wanted more, he needed more. He pulled away from dean, he turned over onto all fours,”spank me daddy, please i need it!” 

Dean complied, thrusting his cock in all the way. His hand smacked down across Sam’s butt cheek, pain slicing into Sammy’s nerves, pleasure bursting through his veins. He moaned, “more daddy please!” After that he didn’t really now what was happening, slap after slap, he was so close.

His cheeks were red, every slap, sent pleasure bursting through his veins. His cock jerking with each slap, dean thrust harder and harder,   
He screamed “DADDY!”, they both came, their cocks releasing, rope after rope of hot white come. San shivered with the aftershocks, he collapsed onto the bed. He groaned when he felt something blunt push at his hole. He realised that dean was pushing the plug back in to keep the come in. Sam couldn’t help but his cock twitched as he came for a second time. 

He whined, nuzzling up against dean who lay next to him, the hunt they had been working on all but forgotten.


	5. Edging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s short, the others will be longer.

Sam was undeniably hard, his cock leaking pre cum by the second. The cock ring that sat snug at the base of his cock, was annoying. His cock was red by this point, almost turning purple with the amount of blood filling it. Dean was just staring at him, a cocky grin set on his face.

Dean was fully clothed, the outline of his cock through his jeans absolutely sinful. Sam was out of his mind with the need to come. He both enjoyed and hated it when dean would do this to him. The need to come was infuriating, but the orgasms were mind boggling, earth shattering. 

Dean stroked his thigh, fingertips dancing teasingly across his skin. Sam whined, dean’s fingers danced closer to his cock. Sam almost cried out in relief when dean brushed up the length of his cock. His finger tips teased the head if his cock, he rubbed gently at the head teasing a finger into the slit of his cock.

Sam mewled, the pleasure teasing and not enough to give him any relief. His balls were heavy, blue and tingling with need. Sam was out of his mind with need. Pre come dribbled out of the tip, his cock twitched. Dean gripped the shaft, his thumb rubbing the sensitive spot under the head of his cock. He pulled at Sam’s dick, jerking his cock. The sounds sam made went straight to deans cock, his jeans painfully tight. He unzipped his jeans, pulling his cock out, he gripped it with a tight fist, jerking his cock next to sam.

He jerked Sam’s cock until he felt it pulsing, the telltale jerks of his hips and the low wine that escaped his throat. He pulled away just as sam was about to cum, sam mewled. His hips jerked into the air, his cock jumping from denied release. His hands clenching and unclenching were they sat at his sides. He rolled his head to stare up at dean, he’d been doing this for hours, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please dean, please let me cum, I need to cum, please?” Dean smirked, his hand came up to wrap around Sam’s throat, he tightened his fingers until sams mouth gaped open, trying to pull air into his closed throat. Dean clicked the cock ring open Sam’s eyes rolled up into his head and his hips jerked, his cock twitching and spasming as he came untouched to the words that left deans mouth just a second before, “come baby boy”

Sam giggled when his body relaxed into the sheets. He was proud he’d lasted longer than before, he watched as dean crawled up the bed until his hips were level with his face. His cock was hard and there was a growing stain on the crotch from were he’d leaked pre come. Dean laughed throatily and smirked down at him, “ think it’s time for me to come wouldn’t you say sammy?”


	6. Feminization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!😊

Sam was angry, dean had left him for some beer in a stupid goddamn bar. He was out to root around for some dumb blondes that would roll over and open their legs for him. He was going to dress up nice and seduce him. He was well aware of what this would do to him once he found out.

He shaved everything, even his balls and ass. He put on some makeup that accentuated his features. He had bought himself a short lewd denim mini skirt. A sheer black lace bra and a lace red top that left his arms bare. A matching pair of black panties framed his cock, and his hole was already stretched and open. He wore his hair down, he’d styled it slightly. He pulled on a pair of stockings with a black lace garter belt, his shoes were black heeled pumps.

He’d pumped his nipples to make them bigger, they were sensitive and every brush of the lace against them went straight to his cock.  
When he looked in the mirror he didn’t see samuel, he saw Samantha. Just the thought of what this would do to dean had him drooling.  
With his outfit ready to go, he stepped outside. A clutch purse in his hand he headed straight for the nearest bar.

The smell of alcohol assaulted his nose the minute he entered. The lights blinded him for a few seconds. He was confident as he swayed sensually into the bar, he went straight to the bartender and ordered a jack and coke. He felt his skirt slip up his thigh exposing the hairless supple skin. He glanced behind him to see dean staring at his ass, an arm wrapped around a girls waist. 

Sam made sure not to reveal his face, his eyes glancing towards dean. He saw the battle raging inside dean until he saw he’d made up his mind and pulled away from the dumb blonde and walked to the bar. Sam just sipped at his drink, until he heard dean clear his throat. He turned raising a plucked eyebrow at his brother. It gave him a rush when he realised that dean hadn’t recognised him. 

“Whats a pretty girl like you doin in a place like this?” Dean smirked. Sam giggled inside, he turned his full attention onto dean. His body drawn already to dean’s warmth, “waitin for you, i need your cock dean.” He whispered huskily into dean’s ear. Dean gaped at sam until the shock had settled, he growled and wrapped his strong muscled arm around Sam’s waist.

“What do you think your doin, walking around like this. No one gets to see you like this, your mine. Mine sammy!” Sam moaned his cock hardening in his lace panties. The denim skirt already starting to bulge. Dean pulled him out of the bar, his stride filled with determination. He pushed sammy into the passenger seat of the impala, his cock hardening painfully in his jeans. He drove back to the motel, already fantasising about putting his hand up Sammy’s skirt.

He pushed sammy through the doorway into the motel room. Pushing him up against the wall he ravished Sam’s mouth, his tongue licking against Sams tongue. He sucked Sam’s bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling and pulling until it was red and swollen. He moaned into his mouth before nipping at the underside of his jaw and down his throat. Pulling the top down he toyed with his nipples, sucking and biting the already swollen nubs.

Sam moaned, his cock hardening even further. His hips thrusted into the air, he moaned into the air “ please dean, fuck me!” Dean smirked down at him, his predatory gaze sending bursts of lust running through Sam’s veins “beg sammy” 

Sam cried out, a low whine forming in his throat “ please dean, please fuck me. I need your big cock, please fuck me with your giant cock and fill me with your cum!” Dean couldn’t help but groan, he unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out, groaning when it hit the air. Sam mewled at the sight of it, pre come sliding down and glistening in the light.

“ ok sammy, I’ll fuck you. Gonna fill your tight cunt with my come, gonna rub your little clit until you scream for me.” With that he placed the head of his cock at Sammy’s hole and shoved in. Every thrust jolting sam up and into the wall, his head rolled back and forth, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Whines leaving his mouth, his cock glistened in the air. Dean wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck dean, so good. Right there, please dean, harder, fuck me harder!” Dean complied, his hips thrusting with greater force, Sam’s feet pushing at his ass, pulling him in even further. Dean growled, sam couldn’t help but whine, the sound going straight to his cock. Dean’s cock pounded into his prostate with every thrust. 

Sam moaned loud and long when his cock jerked in dean’s grip, cum bursting from the tip. His hole tightened around dean’s cock and dean growled, biting down on Sammy’s neck he jammed his cock and came ,painting Sammy’s insides. Marking him as dean’s.

Samuel knew for sure that Samantha would definitely be coming out to play.


	7. Gangbang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a tad short but it makes up for it in kinkiness

Sam was shocked, he had just walked into the bunker. He walked down into the map room and he felt a hand come down on the back of his neck. It tightened, sam stiffened and prepared to pull away but he felt arms pull his hands behind is back and grip them in a strong hold. Sam tried to turn to see who his attacker was but the hand wouldn’t let him, they pushed him forward and he was forced to walk. They pushed him all the way to the dungeon, the hands shoved him to the floor.

He fell hard to his knees, turning around he stared up to see his attackers were none other than five deans. They all smirked down at him but the middle one stepped forward, a playful grin slapped on his face. “I was just explorin’ some of the books sammy, and i just multiplied. Can you believe it? So now, we can have our wicked way with you.” Sam tried to knee walk backwards but they lunged for him.

They were all naked, ripping off all of his clothes until he was completely bare. His hard cock free to strain against his abs, his butthole clenched with excitement and fear all rolled into one. They gripped him and pulled pushing him where they wanted. One of the deans was laid out on the floor, jerking his cock in a tight fist. The others pushed him to kneel on top of dean, he felt wet lubed fingers prodding at his hole. They shoved in, stretching his hole, he lowered his head to the dean’s chest and moaned.

He felt strong arms position him over the cock, before he was lowered down roughly. The cock jabbing his prostate and making him mewl. He was too busy fucking himself on the cock that he hadn’t noticed another cock prodding at his already stretched out hole. The cock was met with resistance before it slammed in alongside the first one. Sam positively screamed, “fuck, yes, harder, fuck please!!”  
He felt hands pull his arms up and wrap his fingers around a cock on either side of him. 

He stroked the cocks firmly, pulling groans from either dean. He was too lost in the pleasure that he didn’t feel the cock head pushing against his lips, he opened his mouth to beg for more, but the cock shoved into his mouth. He moaned, pulling a groan out of the dean above him. He felt stuffed, he was being used from each hole. His butt stuffed with two cocks, his mouth filled with one. His hands full with cocks. He moaned long and loud at the feel of being used. 

He was so close, his cock shuddering in pleasure. All the cocks fucking him roughly. He felt hands pull at his cock, jerking him off hard and fast. There was a head by his ear that whispered huskily “come Sammy, you’ve been such a good boy for us. Lettin’ us fill all of your holes.” He came hard and long, his cock painting white all over the dean laid out on the floor.

He woke up, gulping air. He looked down to see that his boxers were wet with cooling come. He shuddered, exhaling roughly. He was definitely telling dean about this.


	8. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much fun!!!

Sam felt exposed, he felt humiliated. He knew he was safe, dean would never put him in danger. Dean was prepared for anything, it was a gay bdsm bar. They knew that what ever they wanted to do would be accepted.   
Sam was laid out on the pool table, his arms stretched out and tied to the top edge of the table. His calves were tied to his thighs and his feet tied to the edge. He couldn’t escape or move, he could struggle, but it would be useless.

He had a blindfold tied across his eyes. He could still hear, even though no one was making any noise. He had a 12 inch dildo shoved up his ass. It vibrated at high speed pressed right up against his prostate. He had a cock ring sat snug against the base of his cock, in the slit of his cock he had a sound. He had clamps on his nipples, the pain only serving to make his cock harder. He felt overwhelmed and over sensitive with the stimulation. 

The sound in his cock was overwhelming, the pleasure unmeasurable. He was stuffed full in every hole, he loved the humiliation. He felt fingers trail down his arm, the fingers pinched the skin, blood swelling to the surface. He felt a wet tongue gliding across the sensitive flesh of his neck, over his pulse point and up to his ear. He felt dean’s voice whisper huskily into his ear, “your a slut, aren’t you sammy. My needy little cum whore, your only happy once I’ve pumped you full of my cum aren’t you?”  
He laughed, waiting for sam to agree with him, “Yes sir, i’m your cum whore, i’m only happy when i’m full of your cum.”

Dean praised him, “good boy, now beg sammy, beg for my cum.” He proceeded to lick and nibble away at Sam’s skin, marking every inch of tanned skin. “Please dean, please fill me with your cum. All i’m good for is holding your cum, please use me, fill me up and use my like i’m your fuck toy.” Dean stopped biting to whisper into Sam’s ears, “not yet sammy, i think i want to hear you moan first.”

He felt dean continue to nibble away at his pecs, biting all around his nipples but avoiding the swollen nubs. He felt the nipple clamps tug, the chain being pulled taut, he couldn’t help but mewl at the pleasure that twanged down his spine from the pain. He was so lost in his head, he wasn’t prepared for them to be ripped off in a matter of seconds. He screamed at the top of his lungs, the pleasure and pain overwhelming.

His cock was blocked by the sound, the pre cum pushing at the metal rod, it made sam over sensitive. He didn’t hear anything, the silence making him impatient, he whined. He felt something cool and metal graze the shaft of his cock. He was confused but he wasn’t ready for it to start buzzing at an unimaginable speed. It buzzed to life, the pleasure spreading all the way to his toes. He clenched his feet, crying out at the new sensation.

He was relieved when he felt it pulled away from his cock. The relief was only short lived when he felt it trace a line from the base of his cock right to the tip. His mewls and whimpers were the only thing he could hear. He whined when he felt the buzzing increase, it was too much. He knew he was gonna cum, even with the cock ring and the sound. He couldn’t help it but he shouted, “YELLOW, yellow, I’m gonna cum, please stop, I’m gonna, oh god!”

The buzzing stopped, the vibrator pulled away. The dildo in his ass turned down, he felt dean’s hands slide comfortingly up and down his arms and chest and thighs. “ it’s ok sammy, i’m gonna fuck you now. Gonna fuck you like the little cum whore you are.” He felt the blindfold pulled off and the dildo extracted from his ass. He saw that dean was knelt on the pool table by his butt. He looked around to see that there was a crowd of people around the table. He blushed at the humiliation of them watching him strapped down to the table, ready to be used however dean pleased.

Dean had already slicked up his cock, the head nudged at his hole. Dean plunged in, his groin flush agains his ass. He knelt down to mouth at his neck and up to his mouth. Melding their lips together, tongues intertwining. He nibbled at Sam’s lips, pulling at them with his teeth. He licked into Sam’s mouth, exploring every inch with his tongue.  
They broke apart when they needed to breath, both gasping in great gulps of air. 

Dean started to thrust, his cock pounding into sam vigorously. Stimulating Sam’s prostate, sam had been strung out for so long he couldn’t hold it any longer. “Fuck dean, I’m gonna cum! Please let me cum dean, PLEASE.”  
Dean slowed down, his thrusts losing speed and momentum before dean stopped thrusting all together. He ran his hand up Sam’s thigh , all the way to his cock. He stroked him firmly up and down before clicking open the cock ring. He stroked all the way to the tip and pulled on the sound, bathing in Sam’s shouts. He began thrusting the sound in back and forth, listening to sammy whimper and whine.

He pulled the sound out slowly, leaning up to whisper into Sammy’s ear. “Cum whenever you want sammy, i’m gonna fuck ya now.” He crawled up until his hips were flush against Sam’s backside. Thrusting in he pushed his hips back and forth, prodding Sam’s prostate with the head of his cock. Sam cried out, pleasure running through his veins, his mind lost in a lust filled haze. Lost in his own head space. His body being jerked back and forth with the harsh thrusts. He let his head fall back to the table, exposing his luscious throat. 

Dean attacked, nipping at his pulse point. Biting up and down the exposed flesh. Sam whined, crying out when dean pinched his nipples. His cock jerked when dean thumbed the head, stroking his fingers down the shaft. A delicious friction between deans hand and his cock, he moaned. He was strung out, humiliated and embarrassed. 

But he wanted it, he breathed it, he devoured it. His hole tightened, gripping dean’s dick. Pulling him in, hungry for his cum. Dean growled, his cock spurting his release, painting sam’s walls. Sam let his head fall back to the table, he whined so everyone could hear as he came untouched. His dick twitching and spurting, his eyes rolling back into his head. He passed out, dean’s release hot and sticky falling down his thighs and onto the green table.


	9. Impact play

It was like creating a painting, reds and pinks swirled together to create a beautiful masterpiece. Flushed skin and sweat dripping, moans filling the air with every slap of the leather on skin. Sam felt like he was high on drugs. His arms strung up high to a bar in the ceiling, his body exposed and stretched. His feet still touching the floor, but his soul floating in the sky. Every hit of the crop on his skin sending pleasure flowing through his veins.

He’d been here long enough for all of his skin to be covered with red, blood rushing to the surface. Pain zinging off of his skin, his butt crimson. Dean was gentle enough to not let the skin be broken. The blindfold across his eyes making him more sensitive, unaware of when or where the next hit might be. The crop slapped down on his inner thigh, his cock jerking in pleasure.

He jumped when it cracked down gently but enough to cause pain on the end of his cock. The pain making his cock burst pre come, he cried out. He was being punished, he was allowed to come, but only from the pain. Nothing else, no hand to jerk him through it, no cock to fuck him through it. Nothing but the delicious pain bursting through his veins, and dancing across his skin.

He didn’t doubt it would be easy for him, pain he could tolerate. Pain brought him pleasure, his moans and mewls and whines and whimpers making that obvious. The crop cracked down again, slapping onto the shaft of his cock. He moaned, he was so close, the pain was amazing , he needed more. So much more, “please dean! I need more, more pain, please! Make it hurt. Please dean.”

He heard a groan, knowing that dean had heard him and the words had taken effect.  
He heard a slick sound like a hand on a cock, it made him whine. He wanted to touch dean, he wanted to blow him he needed to. He felt something big and hard slam down onto his butt cheek, the wood of it connecting with the plump flesh. His cock jerked, pulsing with come, trailing down his cock, down his thighs. His toes scrabbled at the ground, his head tilted back and his eyes scrunched shut as he mewled through his orgasm.

He felt gentle hands pull of the blindfold and untie his hands. He was pushed to his knees, dean’s hard cock looming in front of his face. Leaking cum, his cock was rock hard, dean’s eyes lust blown and wide as he poked the tip at Sam’s bottom lip. Sam looked up at him with doe eyes, licking the tip before taking him in all the way. Swallowing around his prize, humming at the same time. He wanted the cum and he was gonna get it. 

He slid up and down, taking him into his throat. Dean growled, shoving his cock all the way in, pulling at Sam’s hair as he shoved in. He came roaring, the cum bitter and salty in the back of Sam’s throat. He swallowed, coughing when dean pulled back out. Dean fell to his knees and rested their foreheads together. He chuckled, “ we are so doing this again.”


	10. Jerking off

Sam was horny, his jeans tight around his hard cock. The zipper biting into the sensitive skin, he was goin’ commando. The bar was foggy with the smoke from cigars, people laughing and giggling in their inebriated haze. The chants of “shots!” echoing around the room, dean was sat across from him, drinking whiskey. He was drinking coke, he couldn’t look at dean any longer. The way sucked the whiskey out of the glass with those plump lips of his.

He was squeezed in tight into the booth, the air seemingly getting warmer by the second. His face flushed with lust and heat, sweat dripping from his temples. He watched as dean surveyed the room, eyes wandering from every big bosomed lady to dimwitted vain blonde. Choosing his prey, looking for the easiest target. He wished dean would look at him that way, like he wanted to devour him with one look. A look that’d make him roll over and spread his legs.

He could fuck the straight right outta him. Not that sam was even remotely straight to begin with. He moved his hand down to adjust himself, a sigh of relief falling from his lips. Dean looked over at him from across the booth, “you gonna go for one of these fine ladies sammy?” Sam smiled, “no, unlike you i can live without sex for more five minutes dean.” His voice had a tone more playful than the exasperated one it usually held.

One of the girls winked over at him from the bar, he averted his gaze. Staring at dean he noticed that he was looking at one of the girls. Biting his lip and sucking it into his mouth. Sam’s cock twitched, imagining what those lips would feel like pressed against his hole. Sucking for dear life, licking and nibbling, opening him up for dean’s massive cock. He he was so sucked up in his own mind he hadn’t realised that dean was glancing at him occasionally. 

Dean had always found sammy hot, the way he let his flannel shirts hang open at the top. The sweat that hung around the exposed flesh of his throat, those puppy dog eyes. Legs for miles, the muscles that seemed to get bigger every time he took his shirt off. Dean had always seen sammy as submissive, he was big no doubt about that but he was timid, shy, he wanted someone to bend him over and fuck the strength right out of him. He planned to be the one to do that. He was trying to seduce him, get him hot and bothered.

It was definitely working. Sam leaned back in the booth, taking a swig of his whiskey. He slammed down the tumbler, pulling at the flannel . He almost ripped it off, he was getting hot. He still had a t-shirt on underneath, it clung to his shirt from the sweat. His abs and pecs showing up faintly from underneath the shirt. His nipples perking up, he sighed when he was released. He flinched when his glass was picked up. Dean walked off to the bar to get a fill up.

Sam relaxed back into the booth, his hand going down to adjust his straining cock. He took the time to glance around the bar, their were women sitting next to each other and men kissing. He was shocked out of his inquisitive stupor, it was a gay bar. He hadn’t been paying attention to where dean had been dragging him. It shocked him to think that dean would even enter one of these. Sam grunted when he felt the head of his cock push at his fly. He fumbled with the zipper, the quiet snick of the zipper being pulled down sounded underneath the table.

The relief was instantaneous, his cock sprung up against his stomach. The head poking up above his jeans, the front of his jeans already soaked in pre cum. He let his head fall back against the booth, his eyes slipping shut as his cock twitched. The sound of the tumbler dropping onto the table made him flinch. His head jerking up to see dean looking down at him. He picked up the glass, downing the whiskey in one go. Dean followed suit, but instead of going to get more, he sat down next to sam. 

He grabbed Sam’s flannel, laying it over Sam’s lap. Sam turned his confused stare to dean, “what are you doing?” Dean chuckled darkly and predatory, whispering in Sam’s ear “just be quiet sammy, you’ll like it, i promise” that was all the warning he got before he felt dean’s hand wriggle into his lap. His finger trailed up his cock and he squeaked, shocked by how much pre cum burst out of the tip of his cock. He blushed, tucking his head into dean’s shoulder as dean stroked up his cock in firm strokes.

He whimpered as dean’s hand caught on the sensitive spot underneath the head. He sucked at dean’s neck to quiet the moans he knew he’d make. “Dean, fuck, so good” dean chuckled the sound reverberating through his throat making sam shiver. Dean’s hand quickened in pace, his hand catching on the head, thumbing the slit and spreading the pre cum along the shaft. Sam whined when he felt dean’s other hand pinch at Sam’s nipple through hi shirt. He licked and nibbled at dean’s throat, sucking his earlobe into his mouth and nipping at the flesh.

Dean growled, “touch me sam, return the favour. I can make you cum harder than you’ve ever cum before.” Sam moaned when dean’s hand slowed down slightly, he pulled his hand out from underneath his flannel. He unzipped dean’s jeans as quietly as he could, pulling the flannel over the both of their laps. He pulled dean’s massive and unimaginably hard and swollen cock into the open. Dean moaning in relief when it hit the air, the relief made his cock jerk. Sam started to stroke, thumbing the head and tightening his hand making dean growl.

The hand on his cock sped up, pleasure racing through his veins. He followed suit stroking dean at the same speed, speeding up. He whined into dean’s shoulder, sinking his teeth into the skin through his shirt. Squeezing his eyes shut he shoved his face into dean’s neck, speeding his hand up at imaginable speed as his cock pulsed with pearly white liquid. Dean growled into the top of his head as he came into Sam’s flannel as well painting it with his seed. They were brought out of their orgasmic haze by a cat whistle from the booth across from them. Two of the men winking seductively with their cocks out, steamy smiles on their faces. A blush rising on Sam’s cheeks, hiding his face in dean’s shirt. Dean just winked cockily back at them. “What can i say? You put on a good show sammy!”


	11. Katoptronophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way Katoptronophilia is to do with mirrors. I did my research!😉🤔🕵🏻

Their eyes met in the mirror, the light from the beside lamp glinting in their iris’s. Sam was still fully clothed, stood in front of dean. His butt flush with dean’s hard cock, dean’s hand wrapped around his throat. It slowly tightened, shutting off the air to his lungs.  
His cock throbbing in his jeans, desire flooding through his veins just from the idea of dean being the one to control wether he got to breathe or not. He loved to watch dean fuck him in a mirror, getting to see what he was doing to dean and what dean was doing to him at the same time. Just getting to see how much of a mess dean was making him.

His skin was flushed all the way down his neck and onto his partly exposed chest. He wriggled, dean taking note and ripping Sam’s flannel open. The buttons pinging off the surface of the mirror, pulling it down and off his arms. He pulled sam’s shirt up and off, placing his palm over Sam’s hard cock he squeezed the outline of it through his jeans. Watching as sam moaned at the stimulation after being teased for so long. Made to not breathe until he was on the verge of passing out. 

Dean pulled his jeans open, ripping them down his legs along with his boxers. Sam whined when dean slowly drug his hands back up his legs. Dean stopped at Sam’s knee, kneeling between his legs he sucked a mark in the back of Sam’s knee. Sam mewled his cock blurting more pre cum. Dean sucked marks into his skin all over his thighs and ass cheeks. Sam was barely there when dean came back up. Pulling sam back onto his chest, holding the dead weight that was sam. Sam floating in a haze of submission. 

Dean gripped Sam’s cock, stroking sam awake with the pleasure. Sam whined when dean kicked his legs open further. The tube of lube from the bedside table finding it’s way into dean’s hand. Sam floated for a minute until dean pushed him towards the mirror. Gripping his wrists and making him lean on the shiny surface. Dean’s fingers coated with lube prodded at his entrance as their eyes met in the mirror. One finger wriggled it’s way in, stroking his insides and poking at his prostate. Sam jolted with the pleasure, his eyes sparkling with lust as he licked his lips seductively, staring at dean in the mirror. 

Dean growled, another finger shoving in. He scissored them, stretching Sam’s rim to the limit. Pushing another finger in, twisting and shoving the three fingers in. Jabbing Sam’s prostate at every swivel of his fingers. Pulling them out made sam whine, moving his butt backwards as if to suck them back in. Dean slapped his cheek, wrapping his fingers around Sam’s cock, stroking until sam tried to pull away. “I want to cum with you in me!” He whined.

Dean complied, not that he would have let sam cum anyway. Shoving his cock in with one thrust, sam jolted forward with the force. His hand grappling for purchase on the shiny surface. His eyes fluttering shut as dean’s cock hit his prostate. Dean’s hand slapped his face, his eyes jolting open. “Keep your eyes open slut! You watch what I’m doing to you, you filthy cum whore!” Sam moaned at the derogatory words. The humiliation made his cock harder, the head slapping up towards his stomach.

Dean thrust harder, the thrusts pushing him into the mirror. He looked at himself, his cheeks flushed with lust. His eyes glazed over, his hair shaggy and wild. Spit dripping from his lips, drooling from the pleasure. He felt dean’s hand wrap around his throat, squeezing tighter and tighter. His face turning red from the lack of oxygen. Dean slammed into his prostate, almost fucking him unconscious.  
Dean growled, wrapping his other hand around Sam’s cock. Stroking in time with his thrust. His cock throbbed, he was gonna cum. He could feel sam’s cock throbbing also. He tightened his hand even further, watching as Sam’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fought to breathe. At the same time, Sam’s cock jerked. Overflowing with white pearly liquid, splattering onto the mirror. Sam almost passed out but dean pulled his hand away. 

Sam coughed and spluttered as he breathed in precious oxygen. He mewled when he felt dean pull him in by the waist, his cock spurting cum into his hole. He watched dean’s face in the mirror, the pure ecstasy. His eyes rolling into the back of his head, dean flopped onto him, unconscious. Sam held him up, pulling his lifeless body towards the bed. Snuggling up to him and pushing his head into dean’s chest. Almost purring. He stared at himself in the mirror, thoroughly fucked out as his eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep.


	12. Lap dance

The bottle of whiskey was taunting him, there was only a fifth of the bottle left. It wasn’t like sam was gonna drink it though, he had already finished two bottles of tequila. He was splayed out on the other bed, his cock tenting the front of his jeans. He wasn’t asleep , just in some inebriated haze. Dean picked up the bottle, downing the rest of it in one go. His head was fuzzy, he was definitely drunk but he was nowhere near the stage of hungover.

His cock was throbbing in his jeans, the tv switched onto a porno. This particular one had been sitting around in the bottom of his duffel for years. He loved watching those big busted ladies lap dancing men. He always imagined it was him getting the lap dance. He appreciated the ladies curves, he wished it was sam though. Sam giving him a lap dance would be hot as fuck, stripping his clothes off and grinding down on his cock. Begging for him to fuck him, as he watched him sway his hips tantalisingly.

Dean stroked his cock through his jeans, sitting lower in the sofa chair. He let his head fall onto the back of the chair. He watched as the girl in the film swirled her hips, pushing her pussy down onto the mans’s cock. He was pulled out of his stupor when sam spoke up, “ I bet i could give a better lap dance than her.” Dean turned, making eye contact with sam from where he sat on the end of the bed palming his cock. He smirked cockily, raising a singular eyebrow in question, “really, why don’t you demonstrate then?”

Sam smiled drunkly, pulling himself up off the bed, “mission accepted!” He goofily replied, pulling his phone out. He started playing ‘cherry pie’, walking towards dean. He stood in front of him smirking. He straddled dean’s thighs, whispering huskily into dean’s ear “your gonna wish you didn’t challenge me.”  
Standing back up he turned around, squatting down so his butt was just above dean’s knees. Twerking his butt up towards dean face, he swivelled. Turned towards dean, he gripped his t shirt and pulled up slowly while dancing. He flexed his pecs, pinching his nipples. He unzipped his jeans, turning around and squatting down. He teased dean, pulling his jeans down inch by inch to reveal his white lace clad bottom.

Dean groaned, unbuttoning his jeans to release the pressure on his hard on. Sam turned around, smirking down at dean. He straddled dean’s lap, his knees jammed into the back of the seat. His panty clad ass flush with dean’s denim covered hard on. He ground down on him, while leaning in and licking the shell of his ear. Pulling at his earlobe with his teeth, his ass cheeks spreading through the thin lace, Dean’s cock fitting firm between his cheeks, the head poking at sam’s hole through the material. 

Dean growled, placing his hands on sam’s waist he pulled him in. The grip he had on sam’s hips unwavering. He pulled at his jeans, pulling them open so he could access his cock. Sam plunged his hand in before dean could protest, pulling his cock out. Firm and scalding hot in his palm. It was turning red at the tip, pre come dribbling out to slip down his shaft. He jerked his hand up and down the shaft, the friction making dean moan. 

He pushed his hips up into sam’s hand, he gripped the side of sam’s panties, ripping them apart. The pieces fell away from Sam’s hips, his cock free to slap up onto his abs. His hole bared, dean shoved his fingers into sam’s mouth he growled “suck”. Sam complied his voluptuous tongue, slipping and sliding across his fingers, teeth nibbling away at his knuckles. The slippery wet muscle, licking at the pads of his fingers, he sucked. Spit coating his skin, his fingers quickly pruning. He ripped them out, shoving a finger into Sam’s hole in one thrust. Sam cried out his cock twitching, his hand jacking dean off faster.

Dean ripped Sam’s hand off, he gripped the wrist in one hand. Pulling his arm up, he placed sam’s fingers in his own hair. He made him clench his fingers, gripping the strands of hair. “Pull, sammy! I know you like pain. You get off on it, like the dirty, filthy slut you are. So pull sammy, while i finger your tight filthy hole. All you’re gonna get is spit, so when i push my cock into you you’re gonna feel it. Gonna feel the burn as my cock stretches you. Gonna impale you on my cock, you’re gonna feel it for days. You won’t be able to walk without limping, i’m gonna fuck you so hard!” Dean growled. 

Sam whined, pulling at his hair. The pain tingling in his nerves, turning to pleasure, fire burning in his veins. His cock twitched, pre cum dripping a steady rhythm out of the slit of his cock. Dean’s fingers, pushing, faster and faster, the pain was delicious. His fingers stretching his walls. The stretch burned, his hole clenching and fluttering around dean’s fingers. There were four plunging in and out. The stretch made sam cry out. His fingers tightening, strands being stretched, pulling at his scalp. The pain zinging into his nerves, swirling in his veins, Making his cock jerk. 

Sam was close, all the pain making him dizzy with pleasure. He swayed, whining as his mouth dropped open and his cock twitched. Dean’s hand gripped his waist to steady him as he used his hand to pull as hard as he could. Dean ripped his fingers out, the pain and the stimulation to his prostate now gone. Sam whined, as he was brought back from the brink of orgasm. His hips twitching toward dean’s chiseled abs. Dean ripped his shirt off, sam leaned forward so their chests were touching. Dean leaned down to suck at one of Sam’s nipples, nibbling at it and pulling it with his teeth. Sam mewled add the added sensations. Dean stopped, ripping his teeth off Sam’s nipple. His teeth scraping across the delicate skin. The pain made sam moan.

Dean gripped sam’s hips pulling him up and over his cock. His hole sat on the head of his dick. Dean growled at sammy, sam knew what he meant. He moved both hands up to his head, and pulled. He pulled so hard, the skin of his face stretched back. The skin pulled taught, the pain was so good. He whined, his hips pumping, he almost came. Dean chose that moment to plunge sam down onto his cock. His shaft scraping at Sam’s walls. He pulled him in as close as possible. 

He fucked up into sammy, pulling his hands off sam’s hips. He gripped sam’s arms, his fingers digging into his skin. He pulled them behind his back. Making sure to pull them as far back as possible, twisting them at the joints. They almost popped out of socket, he was careful to make sure they didn’t. Sam howled so loud, he thought he could have been dying but dean knew he wasn’t.

All dean could hear from sammy was “im sorry, im sorry, I can’t help it, im sorry!” He could feel sam undulating his hips. Pulling up and down so fast. His arms stretching, the pain so good. His eyes rolled up into his head as he ground his cock into dean’s abs. His hips pumping up and down. He shouted “i’m gonna cum!” Dean growled, fucking up faster and faster. He pulled sam’s arms more, his fingers digging in harder until the nails broke skin and sam bled. He brought his mouth down on sam’s neck, his teeth digging into the skin. He bit down hard, his teeth breaking the skin and Sam couldn’t hold it. The pain was so good. His cock jerked against dean’s stomach, he came. Moaning and whining with the pleasure. Dean let go of his arms, pulling his hips in he rested his head against Sam’s chest as he let himself go in sammy. Growling his way through his orgasm. 

Dean breathed heavily as sam collapsed against him. He was weak, tuckered out from all of the pain. Sam lifted his head up to make eye contact with dean. He chuckled asking, “so am i better than her?” Dean laughed, kissing sam’s forehead as he rubbed at Sam’s arms. “Yeah, sammy. Your way better than her, you’re definitely giving me another one of your special lap dances.” Sam smiled and replied “sure” letting his eyes flutter shut as he fell asleep in dean’s arms.


End file.
